Powrót Wilka cz.5
Obudził mnie jakiś dziwny hałas na zewnątrz, silna śnieżyca szalała za oknem powodując że prawie wszystko stawało się białe i widoczność była minimalna, byłam z powrotem w swoim pokoju a przez okno zasłonięte cieńką roletą wpadało trochę światła na drewnianą podłogę, koło mojego łóżka,co dawało mi do zrozumienia że jest już dość późno. Mimo to że moja rutyna snu wynosi zaledwie pięć godzin snu, a ta na pewno została spełniona biorąc pod uwagę że przespałam całą noc… Nagle poczułam straszny ból głowy i pleców, był on tak potężny że z trudem trzymałam prostą posturę, w takim stanie nie mogę marzyć o wstaniu. Nie możliwe by to wszystko było tylko od tego łóżka… Co się mogło wydarzyć, że całe ciało mnie tak boli ? Pukanie do drzwi do mojego pokoju wyrwało mnie z świata przemyśleń z powrotem do rzeczywistości, nim zdołałam zareagować i otworzyć, lub chociaż coś powiedzieć, drzwi zaczęły same się otwierać.Z trudem zmusiłam siebie by chociaż usiąść prosto ,by sprawdzić kto chce wejść, i by pewnie prowadzić rozmowę. To była black, nie wiem czemu ale zdawał się dziwnie smutny, a wręcz przybity czymś co go dręczyło. Jego ubiór zmienił się. Zamiast jasno kolorowych i wesołych barw, dziś miał na sobie ciemny bardzo oficjalny ton. Ciemne niczym noc spodnie garniturowe, koszula biała niczym śnieg na za oknem, krawat w odcieniu karmazynowej czerwieni ozdobiony czarnymi paskami, pasująca do spodni odcieniem marynarka oraz ledwie widoczna kamizelka w odcieniu ciemnego brązu. -Jak ci się spało ?- Spytał się ciepłym i miłym do słyszenia głosem, który wręcz promieniował pozytywnymi wibracjami na kilometry. Jednak moja podświadomość ciągle mi mówiła że coś jest nie tak, raczej wrzeszczała,niż mówiła, że coś się nie zgadza. -Strasznie boli mnie całe ciało,nie wiesz przypadkiem co się mogło wydarzyć ? Na dźwięk mojego pytania, naglę skierował swój wzrok na podłogę. Powiedział coś bardzo cicho pod nosem. Po czym skierował wzrok z powrotem na moją twarz, lecz tym razem jego wzrok nie był tak skupiony jak podczas wcześniejszych rozmów…Coś tu jest nie tak…. -Nie mam bladego pojęcia.-Odpowiedział po kilku sekundowej ciszy, z widoczną niewygodą na twarzy. Na bank nie mówi prawdy, na pewno kłamie. Chociaż myślałam że będzie trudniej przejrzeć kłamstwa osoby która oszukała wykrywacz kłamstw, lub przynajmniej podobno to zrobiła. -A naprawdę Black ? -Co ty sugerujesz ? -Black.-Mój ton z każdą jego wymówką stawał się coraz bardziej rozgniewany i zirytowany,co z moim sztucznym uśmiechem i specyficznym sposobem mówienie dawało nieco specyficzną mieszankę, przy odrobinie szczęścia to wystarczy by się wyspowiadał jak na kolankach księdza. -O co ci chodzi ?!-Cicho wykrzyczał nieco zaniepokojonym głosem. Heh...powoli zaczyna panikować,jeszcze tylko mała zmiana i będzie gotowe. -Wampirku, powiedz po dobroci, albo poproszę Yang o to by pomogła wycisnąć mi informacje z ciebie, a coś mi mówi że ona nie będzie delikatna. -Ha, może i ty jesteś trochę przerażająca ale jej to się nie boje. Jednak mi się nie udało. Przynajmniej przyznał że jestem przerażająca gdy chce być, a to już coś. -E tam, w sumie nie mam zysku u wywodach, skoro i tak się czegoś domyślasz, skoro i tak mi nikt za to nie zapłaci.-Stwierdził poluźniając swoją koszule i krawat by wpuścić trochę zimnego powietrza, no raczej zimniejszego. -Więc, co się stało ? -Neo użyła swoich zdolności by cie uśpić by wymigać z rozmowy i kłótni, przywaliłaś o podłogę zanim zdążyłem cię złapać lub chociaż złagodzić upadek. Potem ugryzło ją jej szczątkowe sumienie więc zaniosła cię do pokoju. Tylko tyle ? Dziwne, czemu niby miał by ukrywać coś takiego ? Czekaj, a przypadkiem Wilk nie wspominał że jego brat miał za partnerkę kogoś o imieniu Neo ? Brawo Anna, jesteś najmądrzejsza w swojej drużynie, lecz połączenie tych dwóch kropeczek zajeło ci tyle czasu... -A, jeszcze coś, mam dla ciebie bardzo miłą niespodziankę, ale na nią musisz zaczekać do wieczora, który będzie wkrótce..-Dodał po chwili uśmiechając się serdecznie i klepiąc mnie lekko po ramieniu.-Spokojnie, ta niespodzianka będzie raczej miła i przyjemna. -Jesteś dziwny,bardzo dziwny. -Wole określenie oryginalny, lub unikatowy.-Odpowiedział uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, i kierując się do wyjścia, lecz nagle się zatrzymał w dźwiach.-Prawie bym zapomniał, łap,ten jeden raz Kieł mi wybaczy. Mały pojemnik z czerwoną substancja, która lepiła się do ścianek i zostawiała dziwny ślad, poszybował na materac obok mnie, góra pojemnika zdawała się otwierać, pozwalając się wydostanie się tego czegoś wewnątrz. -Smakuje jak gówno, i wygląda nie lepiej, ale dzięki temu wiele osób przeżyło. To cię wyleczy, zadziała przeciwbólowo i sprawi że spirytus będzie tylko lekkim drinkiem,przez najbliższe pięć minut.-Dokończył po czym wyszedł cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czemu ja mu nie ufam, zwłaszcza po tym incydencie z uśpieniem mnie ? Bój jeden wie, czy on tym razem mówi prawdę czy jednak zaplanował coś o czym mi nie mówił…. W najgorszym przypadku znowu stracę przytomność, w najlepszym będę mogła chodzić… Chęć poruszania była w tym wypadku dla mnie ważniejsza niż logiczne myślenie, powoli przeżegnałam się i otworzyłam pojemniczek, po czym szybko, jednym łykiem połknełam całą zawartość… On mówił serio o smaku,najbardziej obrzydliwa rzecz jaką miałam w ustach. Jednak z każdą mijającą sekundą ból, który odczuwałam przy najmniejszym ruchem kręgosłupa stawał się w coraz mniejszy by w końcu całkowicie zniknąć, nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu. Gdy wyszłam z mojego pokoju Black stał oparty o ścianę korytarza, naprzeciwko drzwi, i zdawał się być bardzo skupiony na czarnym dysku który trzyma w rękach, nawet nie zauważył kiedy wyszłam.Zareagował dopiero kiedy drzwi trzasnęły za mną, z nie małym hałasem, przy okazji powodując że dracula prawie upuścił tą dziwną rzecz którą się bawił. -Matka nie uczyła zamykać drzwi ? -Spytał się lekko zaskoczonym głosem. Czyli czarny,podłużny dysk z wybrzuszeniem pośrodku jest bardziej interesujący niż ja ? -Co tak bardzo przykuło twoją uwagę, że nie zauważyłem ładniej dziewczyny wychodzącej i stojącej naprzeciwko ciebie ? -Zabawką nad którą pracuje, dron zwiadowczy o małych rozmiarach zdolny do transportu w plecaku. Po pobieżnym opisaniu i pokazaniu z każdej strony,postanowił go włączyć,nagle z boków tego małe urządzenia wysunęły się cztery małe wirniki ,z przodu pojawił się dwa wizjery podobnie na dole. -Wygląda na coś,co byłoby jak najszybciej użyte przez armie lub policje. -Tak jak wspomniałem, to jest zabawka niż gotowy produkt, jego bateria starczy w najlepszym wypadku na góra piętnaście minut w dobrych warunkach bez wiatru, jakość obrazu czasami pozostawia wiele do życzenia oraz prawie każde uderzenie o coś twardego źle się skończy.-Odparł wypuszczając drona z rąk i pozwalając mu by po cichu zniżył swój pułap na kilka centymetrów i z minimalnym odgłosem utrzymywał stała wysokość przy okazji lecąc kilka metrów i wracając. -Jak ty nim właściwie sterujesz ? -Jest podłączony do mojego nadgarstkowego PDA, który natomiast jest podłączony do syntetycznych uzupełnień oczu, wystarczy że wskaże miejsce a sam wyznaczy sobie najkrótszą drogę.-Wyjaśnił, podciągając przy okazji rękaw swojego garnituru ujawniając urządzenie które sięgało do nadgarstka.-A teraz chodźmy obejrzeć pokój Adama, bo przecież to do niego się wczoraj próbowałyście zakraść prawda ? Kategoria:Wieczni Kategoria:Opowiadanie